This invention relates to a tape cassette storage box, more specifically to a tape cassette storage box capable of storing a micro cassette and having engaging means for engagement with another tape cassette storage box.
Conventionally known is a tape cassette storage box which comprises a storage box body for holding a micro cassette, a cover coupled with the storage box body so as to be able to rotate between a first position in which the cover houses, in cooperation with the storage box body, the micro cassette held in the storage box body and a second position in which the cover allows the micro cassette to be removed from the storage box body, a first engaging means formed on a first lateral face out of two rectangular lateral faces of the storage box body intersecting the axis of rotation of the cover, and a second engaging means formed on a second lateral face of the storage box body.
In engaging or disengaging the first engaging means of one of two conventional tape cassette boxes with the above-mentioned construction with or from the second engaging means of the other, it is necessary to move the second lateral face of the other tape cassette storage box along the first lateral face of the one tape cassette storage box through a distance equal to the length of one edge of the first lateral face.
Thus, it is troublesome to engage or disengage the first engaging means of one of two conventional tape cassette storage boxes with or from the second engaging means of the other.